Honey's American Girl
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: Haruhi's badly-behaved cousin comes to stay with her after gettin a music scholarship at Ouran... Will Honey find true love? *Rated T for REALLY bad language*
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. I had to leave my friends and family in America to go to some school in Japan. Ouran High School. What a waste!

I should probably fill you in on some stuff so you're not too confused. My name's Hayze Cross.

Anyways, I have to move to Japan because apparently my parents got me some damn music scholarship there. I knew I was going for a music scholarship, I just didn't know that I'd be going all the way to Japan!

So here I am, on a plane to Japan. I'm going to live with my cousin who, incidentally, goes to the same school.

***

When I finally arrived I was greeted by my cousin, Fujioka Haruhi.

"Hayze!" she said, running up to me.

"Haruhi!" I yelled, mauling her with one of my famous tackle-hugs. (Whenever I'm excited to see someone I maul them with something that's a cross between a hug and a vicious tackle)

That was when I noticed them. The six boys standing behind her. This must be the infamous Host Club.

I could pick them out immediately just from the little Haruhi told me.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was the one who was more up front and rough, while Kaoru was the rational mind of the two.

Tamaki, the blond idiot, a.k.a. King/dad.

Kyouya, the Shadow King/mom, real brains behind the club and evil lord.

Mori, the tall, silent character.

And of course...

My eyes fell upon the most wonderful person I'd ever met.

From the moment I looked into his big brown eyes I knew who he was and that I had to get to know him.

This was Honey, the boy who was so sweet, and evil when he woke up, and good at martial arts...

But that didn't even scratch the surface of this innocent little character.

_Innocent my ass..._

"Ah, the American Princess," Tamaki spoke, bowing, taking my hand, and holding out a rose. "What a pleasant surprise, my dear."

I couldn't take that. I burst out laughing, rather loudly, gaining looks from everyone in the airport.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes. She was used to this kind of thing from me, even though she only saw me every so often.

Tamaki just blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Tono, I think you broke her," Hikaru spoke, making Kaoru giggle.

"Sh-sh-shut _up_, Hi-Hikaru!" I said in between my laughter.

"How'd she...?"

"Wow, she really _is_ Haruhi's cousin!"

These idiots were making me laugh so hard...

I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down enough to say, inbetween my giggle fits, "I just find it easy enough to read people. All Haruhi told me was, well, not a lot, to be honest, and I don't even remember half of it."

Honey, though he tried to hide it, was staring at me reverently. I smiled at him.

"I can tell that you're... Honey-senpai?"

"Y--you can call me... Mit-Mitsukuni." he stuttered, earning stares of disbelief shot in his direction. As far as anyone knew, only Mori called him Mitsukuni. And nobody had ever seen him anything less than articulate, save the times he rambled cutely.

"And you can call me Hayze," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and I said, "Would you mind showing me some cool places? I've only been to Japan like, twice to visit my dear cousin."

"Sure," Honey-I mean, _Mitsukuni_," said, gaining a little confidence.

Tamaki was about to say something, probably to suggest a place that we could all go to, when Haruhi _subtly_ stepped on his foot, as if telling him that I meant just the three of us. Because I knew that Mori would more than likely come with us.

"Where would you like to go, Hayze?" he asked, smiling a little at the way it felt to say my name. I smiled too.

"Well, how about some stores? I got some cash from my parents and I wanted to spend it somewhere." I was never good with money.

"Okay," he said, regaining his bubbliness. "What kind of places do you like, or things do you like to buy?"

"Well," I said, "first we gotta stop at a bakery or candy store..." I gasped dramatically and jumped up and down squealing, "Or BOTH!"

"Do you like sweets?" he asked me excitedly.

"I love them! And Haruhi said you do too, which is perfect! But my parents never buy me any... something about being too hyper already after my minimum of seven morning coffees... which reminds me! Can we go get coffee?" I begged, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Okay!" he said. By now we had walked a safe distance away from the other hosts, besides Mori.

"Oh, you probably already know this, but this is Takashi," Honey said, gesturing to his big cousin.

I grinned and tackle-hugged Mori -er, Takashi. "Very pleased to meet you, Takashi." I said, grinning. Mitsukuni gave a little pout, and I said, "But of course! Why didn't I tackle my favorite host yet?" and tackle-hugged Mitsukuni.

We fell to the ground giggling and Takashi picked up Mitsukuni's bunny and handed it to him.

"This is Usa-chan!" Mitsukuni said, holding out his bunny towards me.

I looked at it for a brief second and then grinned widely and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking a bit downtrodden.

"Check it," I said, digging through the one bag I brought with me. I pulled out my stuffed puppy and held it out to him. "This is Kitten!"

"But it's a puppy..."

"Exactly!" I said, winking. "So, which way to the coffee, cake, and candy? My favorite three C's! (which I hope won't show up on my report card again)"

He cocked his head to the side a bit. "But didn't you get into Ouran on a scholarship?" he asked inquisitively.

"Music scholarship," I corrected. "Which is kind of pointless if I've left my band behind back in America..." I looked down at the ground and slowed, soon stopping altogether. I slumped against a lamp post and slid to the ground, thankful that there were no puddles where I was sitting.

Mitsukuni stopped and looked back at me. He whispered something to Takashi who said something back. Mitsukuni said something, it looked like he was explaining something and apologizing, and then Takashi nodded, said something else, and walked away.

I don't know how I noticed this, but I did. After that I just sort of let the tears fall. I could only let the false euphoria take hold of me for so long, because in reality I was hurting inside. Haruhi noticed this, because I usually only act that hyper when I'm depressed and trying to hide it from myself or genuinely excited. And she knew that it wasn't the latter of the two.

I felt small arms wrap around me comfortingly and I heard the question, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him and smiled through my tears, something I'd become an expert at. But he wasn't falling for it.

I sighed. "It's just... I miss my friends. A lot." I looked up at him and decided to let it all spill out to someone who would - no doubt - listen. "Has Haruhi ever talked about me?"

"Well, she told us about how you were coming on a scholarship and that you were coming all the way from America and that you were different... really different. And I knew that I wanted to meet you, but I didn't know why."

"Did she ever tell you how unstable I really am?"

He shook his head.

I sighed. "Well, do you care?"

His eyes widened. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled. "Well then, maybe we should go sit somewhere comfortable. The street isn't really the best place for a long story."

He nodded and I got up. We went to a conveniently located coffee and cake shop and ordered.

"Well, I suppose I should start when it started. But I'm not really sure when that was. It all stemmed, I think, from feeling like I had to fit in. Like I had to make everyone happy. Of course, that's impossible, but I tried. Everyone knew that I was trying, though. If you didn't like the color green, neither did I when I was around you. I was a different person around everyone, losing myself in the process. I was about four years old when this started, I think. After a while I gave up because all this wasn't getting the acceptance I longed for. So I tried being myself. But by then it was too late. The damage had already been done, and there was no 'myself' to go back to being. So I became a parody of myself. And to make matters worse I was still the kid everyone hates for no reason. The calls of 'go kill yourself' became more abundant over the years, and the bullying got worse. After being pushed down the stairs and off the bus and swings several times and getting in trouble for self-defense so many times, I virtually snapped. Nobody cared about me, why should I care about them? so I became cold, indifferent, sadistic. And I became the person who sticks up for other people. I was the bully bully. That is to say, if I see someone being picked on the person doing the picking is gonna be in some deep shit. And I stopped caring about consequences and did all the wrong things for all the right reasons. I finally regained my sensitivity and self-control and even some sanity with the help of my friends, but the good of it didn't last long. After so many cries of 'go kill yourself and do us all a favor' from so many different people who didn't even know me, I snapped again, but in a different way than before. I mean, all my life people have been calling me names and spreading rumors about me and just plain giving me shit only from what they heard. And it all stemmed from one, two, or three people, and I know exactly who it was. They didn't like me so nobody else could. And after a while, I didn't care anymore. That's why I've tried so many times to kill myself. I've had a ton of suicide attempts, but my friends have saved me from that too. And sometimes the depression that I can't ever get rid of, the depression that's built up over the years, it gets to me. Sometimes I break down and cry, sometimes I try to ignore it, sometimes I talk to someone, sometimes I even consider trying again. And that's what happened back there. I'm sorry." I looked at him and smiled. "But it's funny. If I could go back in time and stop what happened, I wouldn't. Somehow, I think it's made me a better person. It's actually helped me find myself, the self I went without for all those years. People say I'm not myself anymore, but they're wrong. I am myself, just not who they thought I was. In a way I suppose you could say that I'm actually _glad_ they did those things to me. Plus it taught me some lessons."

"What kind of lessons? Mitsukuni asked.

"First of all, it taught me a little self-defense. It also taught me that people can change and it's not necessarily a bad thing. But I think that the most important lesson I learned from all this was that if you're gonna do something don't get caught. Not to mention I learned exactly how _not_ to get caught."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "How do you not get caught?"

"Well, if I look back on some of the things I've done in the heat of the moment without thought or things I've done when I was inexperienced or desperate I notice a lot of mistakes. One of my biggest mistakes was using the wrong 'R'." He looked at me questioningly and I said, "Retaliation, not revenge. Retaliation always gets you in trouble because everyone knows it's you. With revenge you can wait, not to mention the fact that unless you're open about being the one who did it, revenge can be completely anonymous. Plus, if you're someone like me, people know that you're gonna get them and you can make them squirm. I once gave someone my 'I'll get you for this' look and for the next five years they were on edge, never even sitting down or eating or sleeping or anything without checking for a full five minutes to be sure it's safe. They never went anywhere and the fear ate away at them. I saw this person five years later, having completely forgotten about my vendetta, and when I saw how edgy I made this person I finally ended it by throwing a water balloon in their locker. See, that kind of thing is what makes revenge so sweet. It doesn't always have to be physical, and the best kind is, in fact, psychological. Sometimes I hate how much of an expert I've become on this. But detention gets annoying after a while, as do the death threats, and I refuse to change to make others happy again."

When I finished the waitress came over with our cakes and coffees. I smiled and thanked her.

"So that's why you're so good at acting and figuring people out? You've got so much experience in that area?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's twisted. But that's life, I suppose. Now, come on. We can talk about this later if need be, but this is supposed to be a happy outing! Do you wanna go shopping? I'm not one of those girly-girls that makes shopping unbearable."

He looked at me for a little longer, then, realizing that that was the only response he would be getting at the moment, he smiled and nodded.

"Where to?"

"Let's finish all this first," I replied, gesturing to the shitload of cakes and coffee we ordered. Mitsukuni nodded and we devoured our snack (though it may be too big of a meal to be classified as such).

"So, where to?" he asked again.

"Let's go to the MALL!" I yelled. I jumped up and grabbed Kitten. "And just so you know, I'm not one of those girls who makes shopping absolutely unbearable. But I might make you try something on every now and then."

He frowned and I giggled. "What?" I asked innocently. "You're used to cosplay, aren't you?" This made him laugh and nod. He picked Usa-chan up and grinned at me. We then made our way over to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

If there's one thing I love it's exploring the mall.

It's so fun to get lost in the mall and find everything. Like an exploration or perhaps a maze. So naturally I told Mitsukuni I wanted to steer clear of the mall directories.

Finally we got to the store I'd been looking for. It was like the equivalent to Hot Topic.

I ran in and Mitsukuni reluctantly followed.

"Hayze," he whispered, looking at the merchandise and customers, "are you sure this place is... safe?"

I grinned. "Definitely. I go to stores like these all the time. Everyone's really friendly and they have awesome school clothes.

"But aren't you going to wear the uniform?" he asked.

"I hate the girls' uniform," I replied. "Haruhi sent me a picture and, well... BLEH! So I'm going to do one of three things. First, wear a girls' uniform with my own... modifications. Second, wear a boys' uniform like Haruhi, but people will know I'm a girl. Third, make up my own uniform."

"What would you do if you wore one with 'modifications'?" he asked.

"Well, I'd get this, this, these, and this," I said, pulling out a corset top, studded belt, pins, and checkered tie.

"And if you made your own?"

"I'd pretty much just wear what I usually do, but make it look more uniform-y. Some skinny jeans, a studded belt, a black dress shirt, and a tie." I thought for a second. "Ne, Mitsukuni, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you'd look very cute in an Ouran girls' uniform," he repiled. I pouted and he said, "But whatever makes you happy makes me happy too." He realized what he said and blushed.

I grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, Mitsukuni! People aren't usually so nice to me."

"N-no... problem..." he replied, blushing furiously.

I put him down, but not before feeling his quickened heartbeat through the hug and the acceleration of my own.

"Mitsukuni, I think you've had too much sugar," I said. "Your heart is beating faster than a hummingbird!"

"So is yours," he pointed out. I blushed and smiled. "Well, that's not the sugar..." I murmured, making sure he couldn't hear me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself," I replied with a grin.

"O... kay?"

I thought for a moment. "I suppose I could give the girls' uniform a try... I'll try it on and modify it somehow once I see it on myself. Not too drastic, though."

"One thing Haruhi did warn us about is your sense of 'drastic,'" Mitsukuni said.

"Don't worry, I don't mean _my_ version. So... what _did_ Haruhi say about me?" I inquired.

"Not much... ask her," he muttered.

"You didn't pay attention, did you?" I said with a grin. It wasn't really a question.

He avoided my gaze and I knew my answer. I grinned again. "What were you thinking about?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't pay attention to Haru-chan when she was telling us about you." He gave me these apologetic puppy-dog eyes and I hugged him again.

"Mitsukuni! I'm not mad at all! Didn't you hear me before? I didn't pay much attention to Haruhi when she was telling me about you guys. Nobody really pays attention to Haruhi, that's perfectly fine."

He smiled and hugged me back. It was a soft hug, and I felt so happy at that moment I thought I might explode.

"Do you think I could try to get you to try some stuff on?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Depends on what you have in mind," he said with a frown.

"Hmm... Wait right there." I ran off to find something that he would look adorable in (not that he doesn't look adorable in everything, but you get what I mean) and found some ripped-to-hell-and-back black jeans, chains, red converse, a studded belt, and a tight My Chemical Romance tee. I pulled some black and red eyeliner from my bag and walked back over to Mitsukuni.

"Here," I said, throwing him the stuff I got him. "Try this on and if you like it I'll buy it. I gotta go shop for my stuff."

"But Hayze..." he said, but I cut him off.

"You just have to try it on! No obligations, Mitsukuni! I promise I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't like."

"Then don't pay for it!" he said, catching me off guard.

"Huh?"

"I like it. I don't even have to try it on to know I like it. And I don't want you to pay anything. I'll buy it."

"Mitsukuni, I-"

Now it was his turn to cut me off. "No. I won't let you pay for it."

I decided on a better approach and something I wanted to do anyway.

"Please?" I said, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. I got closer and whispered in his ear, "I really wanted to get you a present."

"F-f-fine," he stammered. I smiled and he said, "But that means I get to buy your stuff."

"But-"

"No buts," he said firmly.

"But I was gonna buy _a lot..."_ I whined.

"Then I'll pay for a lot," he answered with a smirk.

I pouted. "Meanie."

"You're the meanie!" he said. "You..." he cut off and blushed.

"What?"

"Never mind."

I thought it over for a second, contemplating what I did wrong. My eyes widened and I was filled with regret.

"Did I get too close?" I asked. "Did I invade your personal space?" I felt anxious. I didn't want Mitsukuni mad at me. He was, in my opinion, the only thing that made it worth coming to Japan.

He looked confused for a brief second and then his already wide eyes widened in understanding. "What? No! I just..."

I didn't make him finish his sentence. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Like I said, I won't make you do anything you don't like."

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Hayze!"

"No problem, little buddy."

Mitsukuni pouted and it was my turn to be confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that all I am to anyone? Some little kid?" He looked on the verge of tears.

"What? No! I only said that because you're so cute... okay, so I'm not making things any better. But there's lots of different... 'levels' of cuteness, and you meet every single one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's little boy cute, which you fit. There's cartoon character cute, which you fit. You'd make a great cartoon!" He wasn't looking any happier. Now it was my turn to be inarticulate. "There's also... umm..." I swallowed nervously and murmured, "Hot-cute."

"Hm?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Well, when someone's... hot... that's a form of cute..."

He smirked.

"But it's also your personality. You're so... you. I can't possibly begin to describe you. And trust me, that's a pretty good thing. It means you're complex and unique. It means you're one of a kind. And I think it means you're perfect."

By now I was blushing profusely.

"Now... Uh... I'm gonna go... buy stuff," I stammered.

He giggled. I walked off, hoping he forgot, when, as if he could read my mind, he suddenly yelled, "Don't forget, I'm paying!"

"GRR!"

__________________________

**AN/ Okay, so this is my first fic on this site, and my first OHSHC story that wasn't Hitachiincest or TamaKyo. Usually I put my stuff on , but there aren't many people on there who like OHSHC and therefore nobody reviews my stories... I have quite a bit of this already written and it's been taking up months of my time. But I NEED reviews so I know what I should/shouldn't do. **

**PS. In case you haven't guessed, I've based the main character, Hayze, on myself. That is not my name and I never went to Japan and I DO NOT OWN OURAN. I forgot to put that little disclaimer in the first chapter so that will apply as the real disclaimer. How about an official one?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I never claimed to (well, maybe once, but I was 'not myself' at the time) and sadly, I probably never will. But Hayze Cross is a character ENTIRELY my own and I seem to use that name a LOT for most of my stories. And also, if you steal her I'll go totally Sweeney Todd on your ass... er, throat. XD Just kidding, but... yeah. Don't steal my character. **

**One more thing: Reviews make me really happy. I need reviews to survive, just like how Honey needs cakes and bunnies. *and how I need Ouran - but I disgress* Reviews are my food and drink and oxygen and my bunny likes them too. So review, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mean, mean, MEAN!"

This had been going on for the past... three hours was my guess.

We were at Haruhi's house, which I suppose I should be calling _my_ house. It was just me, Haruhi, and Mitsukuni. My uncle had gone to work, and the rest of the Host Club was turned away at the door.

Mitsukuni and I had gone to the food court and some music stores, then gone home to unload the shitload of stuff he bought me and the stuff I'd bought him.

I was still mad that Mitsukuni hadn't let me pay for my own stuff.

The really mean thing is, I offered a trade. He could pay for his stuff and I could pay for mine.

He ended up trying to pay for both!

I know, I know. I should be thanking him for buying my stuff. But how could I be happy when I specifically told him I [i]wanted[/i] to pay.

"Hayze, this is getting old," Haruhi stated.

I glared at her and stuck my tongue out.

Don't get me wrong - It's not like I _wanted_ to be mad at Mutsukuni. I just refused to admit that I might be... wrong.

"I can't help it if Mitsukuni is a meanie-poop!" I said in a baby voice. The baby voice Mitsukuni liked for some reason.

"How is it mean that he paid for your stuff?" Haruhi asked.

"Because, I was gonna pay!" I yelled. "I bought a shitload of stuff, cause he wouldn't let me buy any less than I was gonna. So I bought one of every studded belt they had, tons of chains, black rose hairclips, band pins, band tees, and a ton of notebooks, not to mention all the posters and stuffed animals I bought! And what's worse is he added at least [i]half[/i] of it! I don't care how much fuckin' money he has, he's a meanie-poop!"

I glared at him and pouted, looking away. I had to look away because I felt as though if I didn't I'd let him off the hook too easily. I glared at him once more and felt my face soften a little, so I turned away again and started muttering to myself. I looked back at him one more time a few minutes later and saw the most adorable sight.

Mitsukuni was pouting, maybe even on the verge of tears, looking at the ground and hugging his bunny.

It made me feel like shit so I let the anger slip off my face and ran over to him. I hugged him and we fell to the ground before he had a chance to register what was happening.

"I think I might be ready to forgive you now," I said.

"O... okay," he stammered. He quickly regained his composure and grinned. "Thank you, Hayze!"

I pulled away and glared at him. "I didn't say I forgave you yet."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Don't waste your breath, Honey-senpai. Her longest grudge lasted well over a decade."

"Fifteen years, to be exact," I replied. "My daddy broke my favorite toy!"

"When you were two!"

"What? A seventeen-year-old girl can't be pissed at her dad for breaking her toy?"

"They bought you another one! And you still have it!"

"Yeah, but... Grr." I retorted. I didn't feel like carrying this out any longer. You gotta be in the mood to carry out an argument.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked sadly.

"Be my slave for a day," I said with an evil grin. He gave me a frightened look and I giggled. "Just kidding, Mitsy."

"Mitsy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had to call you that at least once," I replied.

"I kinda like it. So what do I do to make you not mad at me?"

I thought for a second.

"Hang out with me this week, after school, and show me around and stuff," I replied.

"I would've done that already!"

"Then it's very easy for you, now, isn't it?" I retorted.

He grinned and started saying random things and acting all excited. I gave him a hug and he blushed like crazy while his heart started beating fast again.

"Mitsy, you've got that hummingbird heart again," I informed him. "You really should consider laying off the sugar."

"It's from all the excitement," he said defensively. I smirked and he said, "What about _you_?"

"What about me?"

"I have yet to feel _your_ pulse."

"Go ahead," I replied, holding out my wrist. I dont' really have a pulse in my wrist, so I figured I'd freak him out. It's true, I really don't.

He held his finger to my wrist and searched for a pulse, which he couldn't find. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Where's your pulse?" he asked.

I grinned. I got close to him and whispered in his ear, "I don't have one." I got closer to his neck and whispered more quietly so only he could hear me, "I'm a _vampire_. Boo!"

***

Mitsy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"That was mean!" he said with teary eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it was," I replied airily.

He looked like he was about to cry, but I just said, "That doesn't work on me."

"Now _you're_ mean!" he accused.

"Aww, Mitsy! I'm just kidding!" I said apologetically. He smiled and forgave me.

"On one condition," he added. "You know how you'll only forgive me if I hang out with you all week and weekend and show you around?" I nodded, and he continued. "Well, if I'm going to forgive you-"

"I'm not letting you off the hook," I warned.

He shook his head. "You have to hang out with me after school at the Host Club every day for a month."

"I don't have the money," I said sadly.

"That's why I asked Tamaki to make you a Hostess."

I stared at him, dumbstruck.

"When...?"

"While you were in the changing rooms."

"Why...?"

"Because I want to hang out with you more."

I stared for a second longer and he got a little uncomfortable.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

I stared for one more second and then my face broke out into a wide grin. I tackle-hugged him again.

We played with our stuffed animals for the next hour or so. Then we started doing little kid games like dress-up and tea parties and things like that.

Then it was time for him to leave.

"Bye Mitsy," I said with a sigh.

"Bye Hayze," he replied with the same amount of sadness in his tone.

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a filler. I was going to have this thing happen where Hayze proposes a sleepover and her and Honey hook up in a scavenger hunt or something, but then the story would be too short. They may or may not hook up *ha, no spoilers for you!* but if they do the plot will thicken. There will be... *rest of author's note taken out to destroy all spoilers, teehee* **

**Yeah. But thanks to the one person who reviewed and the one person who added Honey's American Girl to their story alert. :) **

**Yours always, me.**

**P.S. I've started a story where the twins fall in love with another set of twins... It's kind of confusing to explain but really worth the read. I'll update it when this story is near its end and when I've got more to the twin one. **

**Also, I got grounded from the computer but I said I have a project. So I'll be writing my 'project' furiously and update for you guys a lot tonight so I can use my old computer to keep updating. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Monday morning and I was getting ready for school.

Kinda.

"_Shitshitshit_!" I was saying, running around like a maniac, grabbing all my school stuff which was strewn across the floor. "**SHIT**!"

"Hayze, do you always swear like that?" my uncle asked.

"Yeah, sorry. **SHIT**!" I said.

Uncle Ranka sighed.

"Hayze, we're gonna be late," Haruhi exclaimed.

"Shit! I know, okay? It's not my - **fuck**! - fault if I don't get up early! Ahh, mother-"

"I'm leaving."

"Come on, it's my first day! At least fucking wait for me! Ahh, dammit! Haruhi, can you help?"

Haruhi sighed and started packing my stuff while I frantically got dressed. I decided to wear a boys' uniform with studded belt and band pins. I carried my books in my "Music = Life" bag. I put on some eyeliner just in case it wasn't apparent enough that I was a girl (or should I say 'alternative girl').

We finally got to school, about five minutes before the bell rang. I walked in and heaved a sigh of relief.

"HAYZE!" I heard someone yell. I spun around quickly and saw...

"MITSY!" I yelled, rushing over to him and tackle-hugging him again, knocking his chair over along with the two of us. Takashi caught us before we hit the ground.

"Thank you, Takashi!" we both said simultaneously.

I heard several yells of "KYAAAAA! SO KAWAII!"

"What the-?" I asked, but I was cut off by the teacher clearing his throat.

I stood up and grinned. "So, bad first impression?" I asked the teacher nonchalantly.

He ignored me. "Class, this is the new scholarship student, Cross Hayze. I see you three already know each other, so you can sit with them. Hayze, tell the class about yourself please."

He regretted it immediately. I jumped onto the desk and screamed, "HELLO OURAN! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" I giggled and jumped down. "Sorry, I promised one of my friends I would do that. But anyways, my name's Hayze. I like music and the colors black and red, along with anything metal. I'm in a band and I read a lot of stuff, most if which I probably shouldn't read. I like cereal and making a scene. But if you get to know me I'm one of the sweetest people and you'll get to love my little quirks... I'm also Fujioka Haruhi's cousin. She tries to keep me in check but it don't work very well. She's my second best friend in Japan, Mitsy here being the first. By the way, if anyone wants to know how to swear in English I'm your girl. Heh-heh."

The teacher looked at me a little angrily and I said, "I apologize, Teachy."

"Must you call me 'Teachy'?" he asked, exasperated.

"Yes. Sorry, that's the way it goes." I shrugged and sat down.

We got through our classes okay, with Mitsy showing me around everywhere and introducing me to people. Apparently having him as a friend was making me quite popular. Not to mention he was like a bully-repellent. I pointed this out to him and he just smiled evilly and said, "Bullying my friends is a no-no."

Finally it was lunchtime.

"Ahh, lunch. What kinda shit they serve here?" I asked nonchalantly.

I looked over the menu and exclaimed, "Fuck! They have a kickass menu here! At my old school it's fake potatoes and what we suspect to be roadkill with sour milk and week-old mayonnaise.

I ordered a chef's salad and some sushi. And cake, of course.

"If my friends were here we'd be stealing all of each other's food and laughing it off. Then when the lunch people said to throw our trays away, I'd take it literally," I said while plucking a strawberry from Mitsy's plate.

Mitsy took some of my sushi and an egg off my salad.

The lunch war had begun.

We ended up eating all of each other's food, barely getting any of what we ordered for ourselves.

We laughed and I said, "See, Mitsy? It's fun!"

"Haha. Yeah," he replied. We were on our way to the Third Music Room.

"Why do we have to be here so early?" I asked.

"Because we have to get set up and stuff," he replied. "Right, Takashi?"

"Aah," Takashi answered.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked.

"No."

"Why?"

He just shrugged and I sighed.

We got to the Third Music Room and I kicked open the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Kyouya asked without looking up from his laptop.

"Yes," I answered nonchalantly.

"Ahem," Tamaki cleared his throat to try to get our attention.

"Yes, idiot?" I said, turning around. That sent him to the corner to grow mushrooms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I told him. He bounced right back and I replied, "I meant _obnoxious_ idiot."

"MOMMY! OUR NEICE IS BEING AS BAD AS OUR SONS!" Tamaki whined while Hikaru and Kaoru congratulated me.

"I told you to stop calling me mommy!" Kyouya stated threateningly.

Tamaki went to grow mushrooms in the corner again.

"Shit, that boy pouts a lot, huh?" I stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes and nodded. Then Mitsy got a look on his face that told me he remembered something. He cleared his throat and said (a little threateningly) "Tama-chan, did you want to say something?"

He looked up with a "Hm?" But he saw the look on Mitsy's face and jumped up. He sauntered over to me and said, "Dear princess, how would you like to join the Host Club?"

I grinned and, ignoring the looks Haruhi gave me, I said, "YES!" Out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but see a huge smile on Mitsy's tender lips.

Tamaki grabbed me by the waist and spun me around in a hug of death.

"Gah- Somebody... HELP!" I yelled. "Loosen... up! Can't... bre-athe!" I was gasping for breath, but apparently Tamaki didn't notice this.

Takashi picked me which effectively released me from Tamaki's grip.

"Thank you, Takashi!" I said with my widest (and cutest) grin.

"Aah." he replied. I took that as a "you're welcome."

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far..." Tamaki said quietly.

Takashi set me down and I grinned.

"Mitsy, I'm in the Host Club! I'm in the Host Club!" I said jumping up and down.

"Yes, but we still need to figure out what type you are," Kyouya said.

Everyone had something to say.

"Random type!"

"Crazy type!"

"Hyper type!"

"Dangerous type!"

"Punk type!"

"That's not a type! Try cute type!"

"That's Honey-senpai. She can't take it."

"STOP!" I yelled. "Gosh, you people are like fucking old ladies! Reminds me of the 'ruler incident'..."

They all looked at me, analyzing me, staring me up and down, and then looked at each other. Then everyone said at once. "Rebellious type."


	5. Chapter 5

The club wasn't open on my first day.

"Why isn't the Host Club open?" I asked while trying to walk on the ceiling (Honey and I had gotten into a sugar-eating contest which ended up in a tie).

"We need to train you," Kyouya said.

"And advertise the fact that I joined?" I asked.

Kyouya smirked. "And that."

I was taken to a table and three girls sat in front of me. I liked them, they were some of the kids who were friends with me from the start.

"First try with people you like," Kyouya said.

I smiled. "Hello."

"Hi, Hayze!" one girl said.

"Do you want some tea? Cake? Coffee? Whaddya want?" I asked eagerly.

"I'll have some tea," one girl replied. They all agreed.

"Sweetness!" I said. I handed them some tea.

"So why are you in the Host Club?" one girl asked.

"Well, I came to Japan to live with my cuzzie Haruhi. My parents wanted to get rid of me and I'm all like, "Why Japan? Fuck you!" Then they sent me on the damn plane anyways, but not before I replaced my step dad's hair gel with blue ink." I grinned evilly.

That practice went pretty well. Then came the next group.

It was a bunch of girls I didn't really know.

They asked me a few questions and I answered with my "rebellious statements" and told random "rebellious stories." Plus I swore my fucking ass off.

The next group was girls I hate. They kept commenting on my hair and makeup and the fact that I was wearing a guy's uniform and my "modifications." I was pissed beyond belief, especially when they made these _"subtle"_ comments that weren't really so subtle. But I just smiled at them and told them some stories in a threatening tone. Usually, my eyes can convey the message easily. Especially when I'm smiling. They shut up after that and I grinned broadly and menacingly. After they left I laughed.

"What did you do?" Haruhi asked warily.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," I replied innocently. Then we heard three ear-splitting screams from the girls' bathroom and I laughed my ass off again.

The Hosts all stared at me silently until I told them what I did.

"I _may_ have _accidentally_ slipped non-toxic permanent ink in their tea and completely ruined their shoes and dresses when I _dropped my fork._" I said with a sadistic grin.

Ten seconds later a teacher walked in with the three girls.

"Miss Cross! I need to talk to you! Girls, go back to class," she said.

They all made faces at me and walked out. Heh, they were really screwed now.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling on my innocent look. "Did I do anything?"

"As a matter of fact, these girls said that you put ink in their tea and ruined their possessions," the teacher replied.

Show time.

I let out a sob. "It figures!" I said through my tears. "I can't get rid of it!"

The teacher was taken aback by my sudden outburst. "What's the matter? What do you mean?" she asked frantically.

"Th-those girls!" I sobbed. "They've been m-mean to me since I g-got he-re! A-and they made fucking faces at m-me when they... when they were leav-ving!"

"Do you have any proof?" she asked.

Kyoya stepped up and, pushing up his glasses, said, "As a matter of fact, I have cameras set up for today for undisclosed reasons, ma'am."

This wasn't part of my plan, but these girls needed the pain and Kyoya was helping.

He played her the footage of the things they said to me and the looks they gave me and... everything!

The teacher left to find the girls and give them detention.

I smiled and tackled Kyoya. "Thank you!" I said with a grin. And I'm sorry I did the thing with the ink and the scissors and the gunpowder..."

"What gunpowder?" Kyoya asked.

I blushed. "Umm... Nothing really..."

Kyoya had enough sense to just leave it at that.

"You're insane, you know that?" Haruhi asked.

"Probably." was my reply.

Next I worked with guys. I hosted Nekozawa, who is really nice and one of my awesome new friends. He was eternally grateful when I smashed the twins' flashlight and shoved them into a closet telling them to fuck each other. He is definitely coming over one night. (Night and not day because he hates the sun) I hosted Kasanoda, who I called Kassie. He doesn't hate me, but he's a little pissed about the nickname. I also hosted random strangers, adults, and the other Hosts. Gosh, I bet the rest of them didn't have to do all this.

I voiced my revelation and Haruhi said, "You're insane. We need to make sure you don't blow up the guests."

"Hey, I'm the rebellious type, not the homicidal type," I said jokingly.

Mitsy giggled and I smiled. "Now," I said, "Tell me if I passed so I can kidnap Mitsy to hang out with him all day. MWAHAHA!"

Everyone gave me a funny look and I smirked and said, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Mitsy started laughing. "Let's vote! Who things Hayze would make a good hostess?" Him, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Takashi, and Tamaki raised their hands. "And who doesn't?" Kyoya just stood there.

"You gonna vote?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I think it would be better if I just let things play out without my influence."

"So in other words," I said, "You don't wanna vote so that if I fuck up you can't get blamed?" He looked taken aback my my accuracy and bluntness for a second.

"If you want to put it so bluntly, I suppose so," he answered, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, I do. So I've got one thing to say to you," I said.

"Yes?"

"Great plan!" I exclaimed, giving Kyoya a thumbs-up.

"So," Tamaki said, "Looks like you passed!"

"FUCK YES!" I said, doing an upward punching motion. I then walked over to Mitsy and grabbed his hand, running out the door and dragging him along with me.

We went to a little coffee shop on the outskirts of town, a very quaint place that was a hell of a lot cheaper and better than Starbucks. There we talked and I smiled at how much I loved being around Mitsy. He was just so good to hang out with.

We then went to a park. It was one of those places that just looks fun when you're there during the day, then when the sun sets it's too beautiful to look away and you end up sitting there till well after dark because it's so enchanting at night.

I immediately ran over to the swings. It was one of those blessed days where we were a few of the only people there and the others weren't interested in the swings. So I swung as high as I could go without flipping over and jumped off. I flew pretty damn far.

"MITSY, LOOK!" I shouted. "I CAN FLYYYYY!" Then I landed with an "Oof!" I landed on my feet in a way that my legs evenly absorbed the impact and nothing broke.

It still kinda hurt though.

"Fuck!" I muttered, falling on my ass. I rubbed my feet. Mitsy rushed over to me and frantically said, "Hayze! Are you okay?"

"'M fine," I grunted. I looked up at him and grinned. "Wanna go on the swings?"

"Do I have to jump off?" he asked warily, remembering my fall.

I shook my head. "Nope, all you gotta do is sit on the swing and I'll push you. And even if you do jump, you're a hell of a lot more agile than me. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"You don't have to push me," he pointed out.

"I know, but I _want_ to," I replied.

"Okay," he said with a smile. We walked back over to the swings and I pushed him, letting him go a little higher each time until he was swinging at an adequate height.

All the while I thought about him. Why was he the one I noticed most distinctly at the airport? Why did I ask him to take me sightseeing instead of Haruhi or one of the other Hosts? Why did I spill my guts out to a complete stranger? And why did I say what I said back at the store? _"Well, that's not the sugar..."_ What did I mean by that? Did I...

Did I like Haninozuka Mitsukuni?

I stopped pushing him immediately. I ran over every blush, every smile, every heartbeat in my mind and came to my conclusion.

Yes. Yes I did.

"Hayze, is something wrong?" he asked.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at him with new eyes. And with these new eyes, I noticed him a lot more. A lot more subtle things about him.

I noticed the way his eyes shined when he was excited and dimmed when he was sad. They darkened when he was angry, creepy in a way that oddly suited him. They glowed when he was happy and when he was worried or guilty they were clouded over. I never wanted to make them cloud over, only shine and glow and sparkle.

"Hayze!" he said, relieving me from my trance again. The swing was still moving, but he had already jumped off and landed much more expertly than I did. Damn black belt.

"Oh, it's nothing," I assured him with a smile. "Just thinking, y'know? I _am_ known to do that from time to time."

"From time to time," he repeated with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I wailed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. "I bet I think more than you!"

He just stuck his tongue out and ran away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" I shrieked, chasing after him. I had a rough time catching him, but being a few inches taller helps. I tackled him to the ground and my heart raced at the short contact. I was sure he could tell - despite the fact I was wearing my customary four shirts and a jacket - but if he really could I hoped he would think the exercise made my heart beat faster.

No amount of exercise, however, would ever make my heart beat like he did.

Of course, I wasn't gonna tell him. How could he ever feel the same about me? I was completely pathetic - people told me so all the time. After a few years I just started to believe them and it turned into an inferiority complex. Of course, nobody believed it was as bad as it was so they just treated me shittier; God knows why.

"Gotcha!" I yelled a few seconds too late. Thinking was really starting to screw me over.

"Have you forgotten I'm the karate champion of Japan?" he asked semi-threateningly.

"No, but I gotcha anyways. My best friend from America knows karate and I chipped her leg." I replied getting up.

"You are truly a worthy adversary," he said bowing.

"Hey, don't fucking mock me! I'll beat the shit outta your cute little ass!" Wait, did I just say... But I didn't mean... Oh, shit.

Thankfully he took it how it was meant (unlike most people would).

After a while of doing just about nothing we went over to the pond in the middle of the park and watched the sunset from a park bench. It was so beautiful, and as I sat there and watched I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander back to how I felt about Mitsukuni.

I felt like a total imbecile when I realized that I liked him. I mean, from the moment I got off the plane he was the only one I paid much attention to, I mean genuine attention.

The sunset was beautiful. The sky was painted pink, yellow, and orange with a hint of purple and a dash of its original blue. Then, it was reflected in the shimmering, serene water where the swans were swimming. There were lillies floating in the pond and cherry trees surrounding the scene, adding to its beauty.

But the most beautiful part? The childlike senior sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around mine. I smiled. Of course I wasn't going to tell him, but moments like this... Moments like this were precious.

He looked up at me once the sky turned to black with diamond stars littering its scape and said, "Ne, Hayze-chan, what are you thinking about?"

"You," I replied thoughtlessly. And another signature "Hayze oops moment".

"What about me?" he asked.

I decided to answer with half the truth and force the rest to stay in my head.

"How I'm so glad I met you, glad you're my friend, glad I came to Japan... I'm just really glad you're around," I stated warmly. _How much I like you..._

He smiled and I asked, "So what were _you_ thinking about?"

Mitsy blushed. "I was thinking about you."

"What about me?" I asked, slightly mocking him, but in a friendly way.

"How I'm glad you came to Japan, and glad you asked _me_ to take you sightseeing, and glad you joined the Host Club, and glad you came to Japan, and glad I met you, and glad you're my friend, and glad you're around, and glad you feel the same way."

I grinned. "I guess the feeling's mutual then?" I asked, to which his eyes lit up and he nodded.

It was now beautifully dark but a little chilly. The lake was like a dark portal, reflecting the moonlight in an eerie way that chilled your blood in the most enchanting ways. I loved nights like this.

Suddenly it got very late and we had to get home or else. But I still didn't want to go.

As we left, I jokingly asked, "So, how much do I owe?"

"Ne, Hayze, what do you mean?" he asked.

"You're a Host. I hung out with you. Technically I was hosted and that means I have to pay you. So how much do I owe?"

"Nothing," he replied. "You're a Hostess. I hung out with you. Technically I was hosted too so I would have to pay you the same amount, which would make us even. Plus, we're not in the Host Club."

"Or we'd have to pay double, since we were both hosted," I remarked.

"True, but like I said, we're not in the Host Club."

I just shrugged and walked off.

_________________________________

**A/N: Okay, so this is sort of half filler, I guess. The story can't go without it, though, so that's why it's only half filler. **

**I'm rambling.**

**But anyway, the beginning of the previous chapter happens to me almost every day. Waking up late, running around frantically and trying to get ready, all the while throwing out a string of profanities. **

**I really should get to work on my creative writing prompt... Damn genius class! **

**I have to write a short story about a historical event as if I were there, so I'm doing Mudstock. If you don't know what Mudstock is, it's when they tried to re-create Woodstock in '94. Green Day was playing and Billie Joe kept egging on the crowd until it ended up starting the biggest mudfight ever... **

**I have to edit out the swearing, though, to make it G-rated... And I'm not allowed to write anything yaoi or yaoi related. Grr.**

**Rambling again, but the next chapter should be up in a few minutes. Teehee.**

**One more thing, I went on eBay and got an Usa-chan, just like Honey's! It's official, too! I've been carrying it around everywhere with me and it might be going in the yearbook... even though I'm in the higher school... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday. Finally glorious, beautiful Friday. I was sitting in the Host Club, listening to my iPod under the table. I was on the aptly named 'Playlist of DOOM!' and listening to songs like "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup, "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin, and "For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore.

My iPod was on shuffle and my favorite song at that time, "My Immortal" by Evanescence, came on. My favorite song usually changes before I can listen to it, so I jumped up and screamed, "OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it?" a girl asked. They were listening to me singing "wake Up Call" by Maroon 5 before my outburst.

"My favorite song! Oh my gosh, does anyone have any speakers or anything? I MUST sing along!"

Nobody had speakers, but Tamaki stepped forward and started playing the piano. A spotlight hit me, God knows how, and I started singing. As always, I poured my heart and soul into my performance.

At the end of the song everyone clapped and the twins wolf-whistled. I got a mischievous glint in my eyes and and went to the closet, fishing out a huge stereo. I pulled my CD case from my bag and put in my 'CD of DOOM!' which was, obviously burned from the 'Playlist of DOOM!' I had been listening to previously.

"I'm on a roll here. Show of hands, who wants a fucking performance?" I asked kind of nervously.

Everyone agreed that I should perform.

I started with "Astro Zombies" by the Misfits, then went to "Move Along" by AAR. Then I got out "Dookie." It was one of my favorite Green Day CDs of all time. I mimicked Billie Joe in Mudstock, turning to track 13. "This song's called Fuck Off and Die!" I yelled, and proceeded to sing it.

Then I sang more Green Day songs. "Walking Contradiction," "St. Jimmy," and "Church on Sunday."

I pulled out my My Chemical Romance CDs then. I did "Headfirst for Halos," "Skylines and Turnstiles," "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)," "The Ghost of You," "Dead," "Welcome To the Black Parade," and "Disenchanted." I then sang "Shut Up" by Simple Plan.

Then I pulled out a CD I had used innumerable times.

"This CD," I said, "Was made so I could practice in Japan, though sometimes we practice over the phone. Since this happens to be the day I brought my bass, I can perform some of my band's own songs. You fuckin' ready?"

I put the CD in the slot and went through a few of our own songs. Finally, I finished. I bowed and walked back to my table.

"Hayze, you were really good!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said with a grin. I didn't believe it, of course, but I still liked hearing it. And the way he sounded so genuine when he said it made me think that maybe I really did sound good.

The rest of the Club and most of the guests came to congratulate me like Mitsy did. Even some members of the Black Magic Club came to tell me how good they thought I was.

Then we had some time left and I got a shitload of designations for Monday.

Finally it was time for the guests to leave.

The entire Host Club was sitting in the room, just goofing off or doing whatever. I was talking to Mitsy.

"Oh my gosh, Mitsy! I have the bestest idea!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" he asked.

"SLEEPOVER!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"No, better yet! A SLUMBER PARTY!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, we can have a huge slumber party with the entire Host Club! But we won't sleep and we'll play party games and eat snacks and stuff and stay up for 48 hours and if anyone falls asleep they get their face painted!"

"That sounds fun!" he exclaimed. "When?"

"This weekend! Starting tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Where are we having it?" he asked.

My face fell. "Shit! I forgot about location! My uncle will probably be pissed if I bring 6 boys home for 48 hours, especially Tamaki. Fuck!"

"It's okay, we can have it at our house," the twins said.

"Really?" I asked. I was afraid this was all some prank of theirs.

"Yeah. You can help us pick games. Write a list of the things commoners do at slumber parties and we'll do it."

This may have been a trick, but I didn't care. This was going to be fun as hell.

I quickly made a list, pulling notebook paper out of one of my notebooks. I've got an innumerable amount of notebooks

_SLUMBER PARTY ACTIVITIES AND SHIT LIKE IT:_

_Truth or dare Spin the bottle (#) minutes in heaven snack fights paint the sleeping faces listen to loud music from midnight on jump on couches and beds make cushion forts and have pillow war (like pillow fights but better)  
Kiss or diss What's your favorite.  
S'mores Scary stories Never have I ever indoor football scavenger hunt in the dark (must be outside on property, must have small flashlights or candles, work in pairs)  
giant cushion/blanket/mattress pile (for jumping and sleeping)  
__egg houses et cetera. I will introduce each game with instructions in the order I am given when given the signal._

I surveyed my handiwork. It was a pretty damn good list I must say.

I handed it to the Hitachiins and they read it over.

"Wow, this is a pretty good list," they said simultaneously.

"I know," I said with a grin. "Now, let's all get the OK from our parents or uncles and go to the party!"

"Don't we need clothes and pajamas?" Haruhi asked.

"Why would we need it if we aren't going to sleep?" I questioned.

"So we aren't wearing our school uniforms all week," she replied.

"Well I, unlike you, brought my after-school clothes so I could go out without having to go home," I replied.

"Whatever, how about we all call our parents and you can borrow stuff from us?" Hikaru asked.

"And Haruhi can borrow stuff from Hayze!" Kaoru added.

Everyone mumbled in consent and got out our cell phones. Haruhi left hers at home so I got the job of calling Uncle Ranka.

"Hey, Uncle Ranka? Can Haruhi and me go to a slumber party?" I asked.

"Where?"

"The Hitachiin mansion."

"When?"

"All weekend."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"The Host Club, which I am now a part of."

He started yelling something about scheming boys and I reminded him of the various fights I won and how I've never been mugged or anything and the fact that nobody would be sleeping and the 'incidents.' I finally persuaded him to let us go, telling him that we already had our stuff and everything.

"Fine," he sighed. "Just don't do anything, got it?"

"Gotcha!" I said. "Thanks!" And then I hung up before he could get into another lecture.

________________________________________

**A/N: Things will get good. All in due time, my pretties. All in due time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright," I announced, "This first game is 'Truth or Dare.' It's fairly simple; You just ask someone in the circle 'Truth or Dare.' If they say truth, they HAVE to answer the question you ask truthfully. If they say dare you can make them do anythingg that isn't a danger to their health or completely against their religion or morals. If it is against their religion or morals, they can decline but they get another dare. Ready?"

First it was Hikaru's turn.

"Hayze, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I replied.

"Why do you call Honey-senpai 'Mitsy'?"

"Wow, that all you got? I was expecting something fifty times worse. I call him Mitsy because Mitsukuni is just way to long and Mitsy just sounds so much more kawaii. Now, Tamaki, truth or dare?"

In an effort to impress Haruhi, no doubt, he boldly announced, "Dare!"

I grinned. "Hmm... In my bag, there is make up, a pink skirt, knee-high socks, and a tank top. You need to wear that around the house and then kiss Haruhi."

He looked mortified. "Kiss my precious daughter?"

"On the cheek," I added, in an attempt to make him do my dare.

He looked at Haruhi questioningly and she sighed. "Fine."

Tamaki grabbed the clothes and makeup from my bag and walked around the house, then pecked Haruhi on the cheek. Neither one would probably admit it, but they were blushing like mad.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya, truth or dare?"

Kyoya sighed. "Truth."

"What do you write in your notebook?"

"Things that aren't for your eyes." Well, he technically wasn't lying, so we couldn't complain. Damn vague rich bastards...

"Hayze," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to give every maid you see a kiss."

I shrugged. "Kay." I replied nonchalantly. "Lips or cheek?"

Kyoya smirked. "Your choice."

"Well then, I guess I'll do half and half," I said nonchalantly.

"You don't care that you have to kiss girls?!" Tamaki asked, flailing like an idiot.

"No, I really don't," I replied.

"Why?"

"It really isn't any of your business why, and at any rate it's not your turn, so I am not obligated to answer," I retorted coldly. Somehow, though, he just didn't seem to take the hint.

"Please, tell your Uncle Tamaki?" he pleaded.

"Look," I snapped, "if you really must know, I don't care because I _happen_ to be bisexual so I _happen_ to like people regardless of gender and I also _happen_ to be really pissed off at you right now, and don't say a word because you look like a baboon in a dress, so you shouldn't be the one talking," I answered, sending him to his corner. Everyone seemed shocked. I rolled my eyes. "Really, you people shouldn't be so surprised. I am pretty open about it, after all. Now, Mitsy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied almost immediately. Hmm... I wondered what he didn't want me to know.

"I dare you to... Walk into the kitchen and pick up a knife, then when someone asks you what you're doing say something to freak them out."

"Okay," he said reluctantly. He walked into the kitchen and all we heard for a while was nothing, then a scream and Honey trying to convince a maid he was kidding.

I walked in to intervene. "Sorry, that was my fault. We were playing truth or dare..." The cook glared at me but I pouted cutely and she sighed and told us not to scare her like that again.

"Now, Tama-chan!" he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tamaki replied.

"If you could be hosted by anyone in this room, who and why? And you can't pick yourself," Mitsy said.

"Hmm... All of you! Everyone is my friend here, I simply couldn't choose between you!" he replied. "Now, Kaoru..."

And it went on like that until everyone had been mortally embarassed a dozen times.

"The next game is called, 'Thirty Minutes in Heaven.' The way the game is played goes as follows: Everyone will put an item into this hat. Nobody will know who put what in. We go around in a circle. One person pulls out an item and whoever's it was they both have to go into the closet togetger for thirty minutes." I grinned evilly and continued. "If you get your own object, you put it back and pick again. Everyone ready? Get an item and put it in!"

We all closed our eyes and pput our stuff in. I put in my guitar pick necklace. I figured it had brought me luck at shows and such so far that it might bring me luck this time.

We drew straws to see who picked their items first. I got the shortest straw. Damn. I closed my eyes and reached in.

There was something in there, something sharp, cool, metallic...

I pulled it out and said, "Ooh, it's one of those throwy thingies! I always wanted one in necklace form... Whatever. Who's is it and what's it called?"

Mitsy got up, flushing a deep red. "I-it's mine. It's called a shuriken."

I tried to act nonchalant about being in the closet with my crush. "I knew what it was called," I said, stalling the inevitable. "I just kinda forgot."

"No stalling!" Hikaru ordered, pushing me towards the closet as Kaoru did the same with Mitsy.

"Come on!" I whined. "I just came out of the closet and now I have to go back in?"

"That was a really bad joke," Kaoru said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I had to go for it," I replied. "It's not like I'm not allowed to make fun of my own fucking sexuality!"

"Okay, now stop stalling and get the hell in there!" Hikaru commanded, he and Kaoru shoving us in.

I vowed to myself right then and there that I was going to get back at those fuckers for that...

Just as I thought this, I felt my back hit the wall forcefully. "Mitsuk-" I started, and something soft was pressed roughly against my lips...

Then I realized, it was Mitsukuni's lips!

My head was spinning. For a few seconds I was too shocked to move. Then, instinctively, I kissed back. I really had wanted this. But as I kissed him, I let my jumbled thoughts confuse me. What the hell was going on? What was he _doing_? What was_ I_ doing? Did he really like me? Why would he be kissing me if he didn't? What the hell was going _on_?

I finally just let my thoughts die. I didn't really care at this point what was going on or what anyone was doing. Mitsukuni and I were kissing and that was fine by me.

My tongue darted out of my mouth before I could stop it and ghosted across his lips. My silent plea for entrance was quickly granted and we explored each other's mouths, by now in a totally heated make-out session.

After a while, we came up for air.

"What... the hell... just... happened?" I asked in between gasps of breath.

"I... you... umm..." he stammered.

"Mitsukuni," I said, all my usual joking demeanor completely removed. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm... sorry," he said uncomfortably.

"Why are you sorry? I really really like you! It's just..." I blurted, feeling uncomfortable. How could I word this? How could I ask him whether or not he liked me back...?

"You... You do?" he stammered, shocked.

"I've never liked anyone more," I answered . It would be creepy if I told him I was in love with him, ne?

He grinned and hugged me tightly around the waist.

"Hayze, I feel the same!" he said.

I smiled. "That's great! But..." I bit my lip. "Where does that leave us?"

"In each other's arms," he replied.

"Very cute line, if not a little corny, but not what I meant," I said.

"I know" he answered. "So, I was wondering... Would you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned. "FUCK YES!" I replied,doing an upward punching motion as I had when I joined the Host Club.

He smirked and playfully said, "Excited?"

"More than you could imagine," I answered, bringing my lips back to his.

We kissed for a little while longer until we heard a voice shout, "Five more minutes!"

I grinned mischeviously. "Did you bring your bunny?" I whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," I said, "I have Kitten and you have Usa-chan. So what we should do is for the next five minutes pretend we were just having a tea party or something with our stuffed animals. Then we make out like, five minutes later and see the looks on their faces."

He giggled. "I like your plans!"

We pulled out our stuffed animals and started talking about random things. Mostly about what type of cake was the best. He was defending strawberry, and I was defending... well... everything else.

"I like meat cake."

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Teehee. Mitsy said a bad word!" I said, giggling.

"You say them all the time," he retorted.

"True, but I'm not the loli-shota type, now am I?" I teased.

"I dunno... You are pretty cute."

"Then I should steal your job, ne?" I said jokingly.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I poked it.

"Hey!" He said. "That wasn't nice! And you still didn't answer my question."

"Meat cake is like meatloaf, but it's cooked in a cake pan and has ketchup icing. It's quite good. We make it for our dogs' birthdays," I replied.

"But strawberry cake is better," he replied.

"What about chocolate?" I asked.

"Chocolate is good... Ne, Hayze, I suppose we've reached an impass?"

"You would suppose correctly," I replied. "Would you like to hold Kitten?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed. "Would you like to hold Usa-chan?"

"You betcha!" I replied. We exchanged stuffed animals and talked about more cakes. A few seconds later the twins opened the door and said, "Time's up!"

We walked out and I brought up Skittle cake.

"Hayze, you eat the weirdest things," Mitsy said.

"Someone's never heard of my squid cake, then?" I said tauntingly. "I can make anything edible into cake form."

"I'm not sure I wanna know..." Mitsy said, turning green.

"I thought you weren't allowed to do that anymore?" Haruhi asked.

"And when have you ever known me to follow rules?" I asked.

Haruhi sighed, defeated. Score one for Hayze!

________________________________________

**A/N: For the record, _that_ was what I was gonna do in chapter three. Now the plot will thicken. A lot. But I posted every bit of this story I already had written onto this site now so that I could write it on my old computer when this one gets taken away. **

**P.S. I really need reviews. I mean, I know it's only been, like, a day and a half, but I'm used to eating every hour, and since reviews are now my food... I'M FUCKING STARVING!**

**Oh, and if anyone wants me to add twincest to the story just say so. :) It would be really fun and a good addition to the plotline. **

**All that being said, try the meat cake. It's really good. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

We decided to pick up the game again after the next one was over.

This time we played hide and seek.

Many of us decided to pair up. Mitsy and I paired up, as did Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi was 'it' and Kyoya, Tamaki, and Takashi all hid by themselves.

"Come on Mitsy," I whispered. "I'm the best at hide and seek. Whenever I play, everyone forgets I was even at the party because I'm so hard to find, and I don't respond when they ask if there's anyone left."

"Where do we hide?" he asked.

"Where I always hide," I responded. "In the back of the linen closet."

We found the linen closet and went into the back, behind piles and piles of sheets.

"Hmm," I said, mock thinking. "I wonder..."

"What?" Mitsy asked.

"Well, it's just you and me in the back of a linen closet, all alone... And my lips are getting awfully lonely..." I grinned devilishly.

A look of understanding slowly crept across Mitsy's face.

"Well, I know someone who can fix that..." he said slyly.

He then attatched his lips to mine and I kissed him back. This was truly the best party I'd ever been to.

Fireworks went off in my head and in my heart and I xoon realized I didn't just like Mitsukuni...

I may have been in love with him!

Did he feel the same way? I wondered, because he felt the same way when I confessed I liked him...

No, he couldn't be in love with me. I mean, we've been going out for what, half an hour? And he only knew me for a few days. So how could he be in love with me? And how could I be in love with him?

Then I thought to myself, fuck it. I just let myself get lost in the amazing liplock, tongues and lips clashing with only the slight interruption from the need to come up for air.

After a while we heard footsteps. We pulled away just as they got close to the closet.

"Mitsy," I breathed, as quietly as I could, "Whatever you do, don't make a sound. Just follow my lead and whatever you do, don't move unless I tell you to. Don't even breathe."

"A bit into this game, are we?" he whispered. I nodded and held a finger to my lips. Then I made a small cavity in the pile of sheets in the very back of the closet, just barely small enough for us to fit. I ushered Mitsy in and went in too, then covered up the opening.

"Remember, don't breathe."

Someone opened the door and my hide-and-seek-instincts kicked in. I tensed for a second and then let myself melt into the darkness. It was a talent I had.

I held onto Mitsy's wrist and we virtually disappeared.

When I heard twin voices, I relaxed. It was just Hikaru and Kaoru, probably looking for a place to hide... or did they start a new game when we were hiding (and kissing)?

I could see everything from a crack in the pile of linens.

"Nobody's here," Hikaru whispered, a mysterious glint in his eyes. He looked at Kaoru and Kaoru gasped, understanding something in his gaze.

"Hi-Hikaru..."

Hikaru and Kaoru came closer to each other. I knew Mitsy was about to do something to give us away, so I put my hand over his mouth and held him there.

The twins' lips were now centimeters from each other. I silently warned Mitsy not to move. They were closer, closer...

Just as they were about to kiss each other Hikaru pulled back. "Nobody's here," he said, looking around.

"Yeah, if they were they would've come out by now," Kaoru added, taking a quick look around. I saw something in his eyes... I'd have to talk to him about it later.

They walked out of the closet and I made Mitsy stay quiet. For all we knew they could've been listening! (and don't criticize me - paranoia works for hide and seek)

After a few minutes I gestured for Mitsy to stay where he was. I tiptoed over to the door and crouched down, looking under the crack at the bottom of the door. I didn't see anyone so I opened the door just enough that people would think it was the wind. Nope, nobody.

"This isn't everyone, is it?" Tamaki asked.

"Where's Mitsukuni?" Takashi asked.

"And Hayze?" Haruhi added.

They started to call for us and it basically turned into a search party. We didn't come out until Kyoya suggested bringing out his Private Police to find us.

"Hey, is the game over?" I asked, coming out of the closet with Mitsukuni. We were rubbing our eyes and talking in sleepy voices.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick!" Haruhi said.

"Sorry, I'm used to hiding and being completely forgotten about until cake time," I replied with a shrug.

"That doesn't sound fun," Tamaki said.

"I don't know. It kinda is, because I get to hear what people say about me behind my back," I said.

"Sneaky," the twins said simultaneously.

I nodded. "Which reminds me, where's the fucking cake?"

Mitsy grinned and threw his arms up. "Cake!" he yelled. Our eyes locked and I gave him a "Let's-do-this-now" look. He grinned and jumped at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and attacking my lips with his own.

We fell to the ground and I threaded my fingers through his hair, loving the massive amounts of fireworks going off in my head and the confused looks we were getting from the others that I could conveniently see out of the corner of my eye. Always the exhibitionist and loving every minute of intimacy as well, I deepened the kiss.

Everyone was, of course, shocked, to say the least. Why was the sweet little loli-shota kissing this... commoner punkfuck, for lack of a better word?

They were probably thinking I had brainwashed him, corrupted him somehow. That made me a little sad, but I just had to remind myself that I was probably imagining it. Really, they were probably just shocked at the sudden outburst and the fact that Mitsy was being so... I can't really come up with a word at this point. But it was amazing, making out with Mitsukuni, and it was funny that we were making out on the floor in front of the rest of the Host Club.

I pulled away after a minute or so so that I could breathe and chuckled. "Really, how did I end up with someone as perfect as Haninozuka Mitsukuni?" I mused.

He grinned. "It started with a shuriken and a closet..."

_________________________________________________

**A/N: Yeah, it's fucking short. It's the shortest chapter so far and I'm really sorry for that. But I haven't had time and this seemed like a good place to end the chapter and I couldn't really put more in the middle. **

**It has come to my attention that it might be confusing that I switch between calling him Mitsukuni and Mitsy. See, you know that Hayze is being serious when she's calling him 'Mitsukuni' whereas she's just being her usual silly (for lack of a better word even though I hate that word) self when she's calling him 'Mitsy'. Sometimes in her thoughts she switches between Mitsy and Mitsukuni and that's for a few reasons. If she's calling him Mitsukuni she's thinking more intimately of him (not like that you perverts!) or she's being serious or she's questioning her feelings for him (more reasons will show up later, like wondering if she's really good enough for him *yes that was a spoiler - you're welcome*)**

**Also, I'm going to try to update really soon but that's all I have written so far. I have a lot of little snippets that I may fit in much later, so I guess I technically do have more, but nothing postable. Sorry for the delay and the one that's sure to come - I'll try my very best to post quickly and without shittiness in my story. **

**On another note - I know you probably don't care but I have an official OHSHC Usa-chan that I carry around everywhere and suddenly my stepdad, gym teacher, and english teacher think they can tell me whether or not I can carry it around? T.T I bought it with my own money! It's none of their damn business! (if you agree with me please tell me so!)**

**So I hope you enjoy. I have something really funny and dramatic at the same time in mind for one of the next chapters!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having immense writer's block on this story only.

I will be uploading other stories, mostly South Park, one The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, and one Great Expectations.

But here's my problem and excuse:

I got my computer taken away for some random reason and I didn't get it back for a while and all my files were on it. Remember, it was in an author's note?

Anywhoo, I got into South Park fanfics and fell in love with Ze Mole and it all spiraled... So yeah.

Now I'm going to Tennessee for five days and so I won't be able to update because I'm staying with family members who apparently have no internet.

And, for the most cliche` excuse ever: I was totally swamped with homework. I got suspended for no reason, too, which made it worse.

Plus our grades are coming out soon and my parents will probably flip and take everything away again. T.T

So I'm really sorry, this story is on temporary hiatus. But it'll be off soon, I promise!

Until then, have fun reading my other fics I'm about to upload. :)

Yours,

Hayze-chan.


End file.
